


I am in love with your body

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: Last night you were in my roomAnd now my bed sheets smell like youEvery day discovering something brand newI'm in love with your body
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	I am in love with your body

银色山泉的味道包裹着他。  
黄子喘的厉害，后穴痉挛着吸紧高杨，狠狠地咬着他的肩头，眼泪扑朔朔的流。  
好舒服……黄子爽的想要蜷缩成一团，但是只有抓紧被单和蜷起脚尖，高杨的手指头挤进来和他十指相扣。  
“阿黄……”  
黄子脑袋里嗡嗡过电，像是老旧电视的雪花屏幕，指甲镶入高杨的脊背。  
高杨满满的灌在里面了。  
等到高杨抽出来，黄子瘫软的仰面躺倒，腿间一块一塌糊涂的湿着，表情很糟糕，眼泪和汗水被细心的高杨擦干净。  
“做个清洗再睡。”高杨吻了吻他的发旋 。  
黄子困得睁不开眼睛，由着他摆弄。高杨做完就爬上床搂着他睡了。  
第二天早上黄子居然不知道高杨什么时候走的，起来的时候旁边已经空了一个位置，他把头凑过去，想闻闻恋人留下的淡淡的香水味。可是腥膻味儿太重了，黄子有点埋怨，他都要闻不到高杨了。  
他爬起来腰酸背痛的厉害，一边骂骂嚷嚷一边一边抖着腿去浴室 。  
最近实在是太忙了，忙着这样那样的活动不能好好做两个人都憋坏了，好不容易黄子有点休息时间，高杨本来打算让小孩好好休息黄子偏偏要扯着他往床上倒。现在高杨去赶通告了，黄子的腿打着摆子去浴室，心里骂着高杨是拔吊无情的渣男，全然忘记头一天晚上是谁缠着人调情的。  
黄子洗了澡又睡，昏天地暗躺了三天，又爬起来赶通告了，他胡乱的收拾自己的行李发现一只香水的小样。他不记得他什么时候有了这个东西。  
他喷了一点闻了闻，是银色山泉的小样。  
“高杨的？”  
黄子顺手塞进包里，打算下次给他，先发条微信问问吧。直到飞机落地黄子都没有发信息。  
忘记了，黄子从包里又掏出来啪挞落地才发现，攥在手里给高杨发微信。

“那是给你的。”

黄子拿起来喷了一点，柑橘香堆砌出一个模糊的高杨，他觉得脑子有点晕，忍不住重重的嗅了嗅。  
“阿黄……”  
黄子脸开始爆红。不适应的想到不合时宜的事情真糟糕……都怪高杨给什么香水给他，偏偏是高杨最喜欢用的那款，他在拥抱时，亲吻时，甚至是做爱的时候，都是这个味道。他甚至开始起反应，他闻着所谓的冷淡香，想着他所谓温柔的男朋友，不合时宜的起反应了。  
香味像钩子一样勾住他。  
算了，黄子裹着被子睡觉，算了算了，今天好好休息一下吧，明天高杨还要来偷偷看看他，他得好好睡一觉。  
疲惫鞭打着他进入不怎么舒服的睡眠，梦和棉被一起把他裹住了，一个死活记不起来但是使他很疲惫的梦境。他晕晕乎乎的拿起手机看时间的时候是晚上九点多了。  
高杨发了几个消息给他。  
“我想你了。”  
“对方发起了视频电话”  
“未接通”  
黄子一下子清醒了不少，拿起手机不抱希望的打回去，或许高杨睡了，那也没办法。  
“阿黄。”  
高杨坐在酒店里的样子，头发软趴趴的耷拉着，笑眼弯弯，眯着看他。  
“你没带隐形眼镜？”  
高杨点点头，离开了那个小小的屏幕的视线里，拿了一副眼镜。  
“这样就看清楚了。”  
高杨穿着浴衣，黄子吞一口口水，喉结和锁骨在他眼前晃来晃去他抱着棉被问他。  
“高杨，明天就见到我了，想什么想？”  
“不能想吗？”高杨撇撇嘴，黄子立马认怂，狂点头。  
“行，行，行，非常好，非常可以，我巴不得高总时时刻刻念着，我想着我，谢谢高总挂念。”  
高杨笑得肩膀耸动，笑够了就凑近屏幕，松松垮垮的浴衣什么都看见了，像平常对着他的耳朵说悄悄话一样。  
“好了，看见你了，阿黄晚安。”  
“晚——安——”  
黄子看了看时间打算洗个澡继续睡，伸手摸了摸数据线听见什么东西掉了，他爬起来一脚蹬上鞋一踩，听见什么东西喀喇爆开，银色山泉的味道完全散开，浓郁的散在空气里。  
“草！”  
有点浪费，黄子蹲下来看了看，把他踩烂的小样瓶挑出来扔了，拿纸巾吸起地上的香水丢进垃圾桶，但是还是好香。  
被香气包围了。  
他举起自己的手，近乎痴迷的深呼吸，这是高杨的味道。黄子想着，高杨，高杨会对他做什么？假如这是高杨的手，他一定会先摸摸他可怜平坦的胸膛，狡猾的在乳晕上打转，最后用他那一点点手指甲扣弄他的乳首。黄子掀起衣服照做了，可裤裆也涨得厉害。  
不会吧，我闻着这个味道发情了。  
黄子踢掉自己的裤子给自己摸，双手放上去环起手指来套弄，可是这还是不够。  
高杨还会怎么做？  
黄子翻出他俩用过的润滑颤着手胡乱倒了一气，手指头往后面塞进去，不舒服，他自己评价到，他忍着一只一只的加手指，头上冒出汗来。  
他有点害怕那种过激的快感，试探的往上面磨过去又舒服的腿打战。黄子吚吚呜呜弄了一阵子又难过又噎的慌，不够，不舒服，不喜欢。  
他想要的是。

“高杨……”

空气里的柑橘香气让他莫名更加敏感，他下了重手去磨那一块。

“阿黄？”

要命了！黄子一下子缩紧后续吸住他正好往点上磨的手指头，前端吐出精液来。他手脚并用的缩紧被子里把自己全部裹住。  
操！！！是幻觉吧？绝对是幻觉吧？？  
“我想给你一个惊喜，没想到阿黄给的惊喜更大呢。”  
高杨掀开被子，黄子喘的厉害，眼尾发红，眼睛里含着眼泪湿漉漉的望着他，面上是烂透的番茄味，红的严重，他想咬一口看看。  
“阿黄想着我干这种事情啊。”  
黄子埋在枕头里拼命摇头。  
“还要我的味道呢，够浓了吗？阿黄，接近两毫升的香水。”  
黄子还是摇头。  
高杨手指头轻轻松松的弄进去了，高杨直接岔开小孩的腿从膝盖摸到腿根，不轻不重的拍一下他的屁股，松开裤子用身子上现在最炙热的地方往对方最炙热的内里钻。  
黄子给这一捅整得失了声，张开嘴只留出唾液，被高杨绵长的湿吻堵回去两个人一起吃掉。  
“高、高杨……高…杨哥哥……”黄子自己把腿挂上高杨的腰，用了点力。“给我……”  
“给你。”  
高杨没给他再开口的机会，黄子被吻的晕晕乎乎，张口想骂人全被高杨顶没了，从尾椎升腾起的快感把他整个人都激得酥酥麻麻的，胸口也是湿漉漉的一塌糊涂。他后面吐水了，随着高杨的动作滋噗滋噗从里面流出来滴在床单上聚成一片湖，内里一阵痉挛紧紧咬了几口高杨。  
高杨吐一口气，小声说了一句脏话，没来得及退出全部射在黄子的肚子里。

“阿黄真的很喜欢我呀……”


End file.
